orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Fake It Till You Fake It Some More
"Fake It Till You Fake It Some More"' '''is the fifth episode of the third season of ''Orange Is the New Black. It is the thirty-first episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 11, 2015. It was written by Tara Herrmann and directed by Nicole Holofcener. Synopsis Rumors fly among the inmates about a new, higher-paying job assignment, especially when they have to take a test for it. Plot Present Taystee comes into the library and finds Poussey content with her job there. Taystee complains about her job in maintenance, and informs Poussey of the new job that is supposed to pay a dollar an hour. Poussey goes outside for one of her frequent sips of her hooch, only to find that it has been stolen. In the kitchen, more discussion arises about the new job. Gloria asks none of the Spanish girls to apply for the new job as they have a good system going on. Flaca is sure that the new job requires skill and intellect due to the high pay rate, seeming interested in the job. Maria makes a sarcastic comment about Flaca's skills, which starts an argument between the two about Maria's daughter and Flaca's skills. In the dorms, Piper considers the new job due to Nicky no longer being around in electrical. Red asks Piper about her overall look and Piper tells her it is harsh and could use softening. Red appreciates her honesty. Caputo and Danny Pearson discuss the new job. Caputo is concerned about the high paying rate of the job compared to the other jobs, which is ten times the current pay rate of any other job. Gloria finds Norma in the dorms and confronts her about stolen eggs used in Norma's rituals. She is concerned with Norma practitioner Santería with Norma's lack of knowledge about Gloria's religion and doesn't want Norma's mistakes on her conscience. She finds her candle, beads and the eggs and removes them in effort to preserve her history and culture. Flaca tells Maritza that she is going to try out for the new job. Maritza, in effort to persuade Flaca not to go for it, agrees with Gloria's opinion that the kitchen runs smoothly with all of them. Flaca tells Martiza she has ambition and aspirations. Daya meets with Cesar in the visitation room. The latter tells her that Bennett's house has been cleared out. Cesar tries to comfort Daya by dissing Bennett, especially when Daya starts to blame herself. Cesar is unsure of whether he will be able to take care of Daya's baby, causing great concern for Daya as to who will take care of her child. In the cafeteria, the inmates prepare for the job selection. They have to take a test of true or false questions reflecting their thoughts of themselves. Flaca freaks out as she is bad at taking tests. Alex, Big Boo and Gina's commentary on the test causes Piper to leave and take the test in solitary against the wall. Leanne and Angie agree only to accept the job if both of them get it. Taystee, Black Cindy and Janae try to take the test with Suzanne loudly contemplating the questions nearby. Flaca and Blanca disagree over the straightforwardness of the test before Flaca becomes irritated and emotional due to the test. CO Maxwell forces Flaca to leave for causing a disturbance. Healy and Red talk about Healy's childhood and current life outside the garden patch. Yoga Jones notices something between them, and is shocked. Alex and Piper are on the field, Alex points out to Piper a girl she has never seen before, except for twice that day and cannot be new as she isn't in orange. Alex starts to become paranoid that Kubra has sent someone to kill her. Piper disbelieves Alex. Soso finds Norma on the basis that Norma can help her. Brook rants to Norma about her lack of friends in her life. Soso feels better through talking to Norma who listens to her. Leanne and Angie help Poussey prepare new hooch. Angie points out a seemingly dead squirrel, Leanne thinks that the squirrel could be drunk and stealing Poussey's stash. Mendez's mother Delia Powell meets Daya and Daya is more than willing to give her baby up for adoption to Delia this time. Delia wants to discuss the matter further, however Daya comments that she would sign the papers now. Delia is worried about her state of mind and asks if she has someone she can talk it over with; Daya is cynical and comments the only people she can discuss the matter with are "an old white man who tries to connect with (her) by saying Aloha" and her mother. Delia promises to visit Daya soon. The candidates for the new job are released. Black Cindy and Janae Watson celebrate their success in front of Taystee and Suzanne. A mourning Morello congratulates Flaca who was successful in getting the job. In the dorms, Alex is still paranoid about Kubra. Piper teases her and pretends to be the killer Kubra sent. Alex becomes frustrated with Piper as she isn't taking her seriously. After a joke too many Alex walks away from Piper. COs Ford, O'Neill and Bell come to work to find their hours have been halved. In the bathrooms, Cindy tells Taystee that she should confess to Poussey that Taystee stole Poussey's drinks; Cindy comments on Poussey staring to protect her drinks with urine and cayenne pepper to prevent animals from getting to it. Taystee says she would prefer Poussey up and moving rather than drinking all day. In Healy's office, Red begs for her passion back, something to be consumed with, real work. Healy realises Red desires to be back in the kitchen. Healy tells Red she will have to look for her purpose somewhere else. Red asks him to work the system, but Healy says he thought Red was different. The disappointment is shown on Red's face. Soso tries to make conversation with Angie and Leanne in the laundry in an effort to make friends. However, it doesn't go well with Soso's attempts at forced small talk and trying to relate to them ignored and ridiculed. Flaca arrives late to the kitchens where they are all busy. Gloria is offended that Flaca is leaving their 'family'. Flaca comments that she is better than all of them, which Maria makes a sarcastic comment about. Flaca calls them nobodies before leaving, offending all of them. Maritza watches from the storeroom, upset that her best friend has left her. Caputo catches up with Danny about the results of the candidates for the new job. Danny reveals that the questions were from an online personality test, which weren't even looked over, and the inmates names chosen randomly. The inmates are ready for their new job; it is revealed that it is in a commercial sewing factory. Flaca is disappointed, realizing that the job doesn't require skill after all, and bleakly laughing at the irony due to her own history of sewing. Flashbacks Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Marisol Gonzales At home, Marisol is in her Gothic clothing, talking to her boyfriend Ian. It is apparent he is selling drugs and Marisol wants to join him to make her own money. Her mother is a seamstress and sews clothing for other people. She tells Marisol that she sews Calvin Klein labels onto dresses and her customers buy them to pretend that they were genuine. Inspired by her mother sewing false labels and her desire to make money, Marisol prints out pieces of paper and sprays them with water, selling them to her schoolmates as designer acid so she can earn money for a car she wanted. Her friend warns her that someone will figure out they are fake. Marisol dismisses the idea with the notion that nothing cannot happen, even nothing is something, therefore the drugs cannot do 'nothing'. One boy, Jason, seemingly gets "high" due to her "drugs", in a depressive state he jumps off the roof of the school building with most of the school watching. Marisol is arrested later when Jason is in critical condition. Marisol insists that she sold him a fake, however the cop tells her his reaction was real, and it's a crime either way. She is arrested for Fraud and Endangerment. Galleries Present 03x05, Anita, Piper, Flaca, Watson, Black Cindy.jpg 03x05, Red.jpg 03x05, Piper.jpg 03x05, Cafeteria.jpg 03x05, Red, Jones, Healy.jpg Flashbacks 03x05, Flaca Flashback 1.jpg 03x05, Flaca Flashback 2.jpg Cast Main Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Taystee Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Pennsatucky (credit only) *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Mike Birbiglia as Danny Pearson *Marsha Stephanie Blake as Berdie Rogers *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Big Boo *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin Special Guest Stars *Mary Steenburgen as Delia Powell Co-stars *Lolita Foster as Maxwell *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Germar Terrell Gardner as CO Ford *Berto Colon as Cesar *Pico Alexander as Ian *Malakot Bake as Willy *Myrna Cabello as Theresa(Flaca's Mom) *Alexander Flores as Arturo *Dante Palminteri as Jason *Corey Parker Robinson as Detective Marshall *Karen Valero as Cat Uncredited ... Crew ... Music *The Shireless - Mama Said (credits) Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Flaca's Flashback Category:Under Construction Category:Articles needing cast list